Victor Alvarez
---- |name=Victor Alvarez |kanji=ビクターアルバレス |romaji=''Bikutā Arubaresu'' |alias= Vector (担体, Tantai) Shiobake (死お化け, Shiobake) Goblin Snake (化生蛇, Keshōhebi) |birthdate=March 8 |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=31-32 |blood type=0+ |status=Alive |race= Homo sapien melior |sexuality=Straight |hair color=Sandy Blonde (Originally) Brown (Dyed) |eye color=Brown (Original) Green (Post-transformation) |vision=22/10 |skin tone=Fair Dark Green |height=168 cm (Original) 176 cm (Post-transformation) |weight=128 lbs (Original) 260 lbs (Post-transformation) |mental health= Suffers from Borderline personality disorder Intermittent explosive disorder Impulse control disorder |physical health= Superhuman |health= Decent |guild mark color= None |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Green Skin Black Nails (Claws) |affiliation= Self |previous affiliation= Alvarez Empire |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Serial Killer |previous occupation= Drug Dealer |education= |base of operations=Bosco |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= None (Presumed) |magic= Beast Summoning Magic Vector Magic |signature skills= Adhesive Magic |weaponry and armor= Mace }} Victor Alvarez (ビクターアルバレス, Bikutā Arubaresu) is the child of Sanchez Alvarez (サンチェスアルバレス, Sanchesu Arubaresu); who was the former ruler of the Alvarez Empire, Victor was diagnosed with Intermittent explosive disorder at the age of 10, causing Sanchez to admit him to a mental institute where he was further noted to have Bipolar disorder; after staying in a mental institution for four years, Victor pretended to have been cured and came back home. However, Sanchez still could not deal with the embarrassment his son brought to his family with his mental illness and actions so he sent him away to another counter; for him to stay there under an alias, study and earn his right to be truly be called an Alvarez and then, only then, come back home. This only angered Victor further and while he agreed to move with this 'plan'; in reality, he was plotting something heinous. Appearance Personality . History Magic and Abilities Magic Vector Magic (担体の魔法, Tantai no Mahō): *'Unexampled Contaminant Immunity': **'Disease Immunity: *'Germ Telepathy''' (菌テレパシー, Kin Terepashí): *'Sickness Wave' (患い波, Wazurai Nami): *'Sickening Touch' (): **'Pathogen Absorption': **'Biological Modification': **'Limited-Necrosis Inducement' (Unnamed): *'Disease Conduction': *'Anti-Life Stab': Homo Melior Physiology & Further Mutation Homo Sapien melior Physiology: As a Homo sapien melior, Victor like his father possesses several unique powers that are akin to that of his father. Further the mutagenic enzymes and his "tainted" blood is actually somewhat toxic to the human body and while taking doses can enable a human to attain some of his powers, even when filtered through a membrane, large enough dose would cause death. Due to his mutant status, he is also hated and disrespected by his own people; since unlike his father, he was unable to contain his actions and ended up revealing his true heritage to the world. Regardless, Victor is at least physically superior to most humans and mages. *'Terrific Strength': Victor originally possessed some degree of superhuman strength, though the exact amount of weight depended on his mental state and nutrition. As a teenager, he was able to toss a bully; a senior, who about a feet taller and weighed at least 50 lbs more than him, across the hall with a very little effort. He also accidentally ripped open the door of his locker by applying too much force. The maximum weight he ever lifted was about 1 ton, as an eighteen year old and proved himself to be strong enough to snap his father's neck "like a twig". After injected himself with a modified version of his grandfather's "Shiobake" formula, his strength increased several times; making him a "class II" threat. *'Super Speed': While no speedster, Victor possesses advanced equilibrium and stamina, which in combination with his hardened bone structure and enhanced strength allow him to move faster than normal humans; allowing him to reach the speeds of 42 miles per hour or 65.99 kmph. His strong legs also allow him to jump and cover great distances. Along with his physical speed, his reaction to stimuli is also similarly superior. *'Advanced Stamina & Enhanced Endurance': Victor's enhanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. The accumulation of fatigue toxins and lactic acid is much slower in his body and his accelerated metabolism eliminates these toxins from his system about thrice as fast. Victor is also extraordinarily resistant to pain and can go on a killing spree, even after being shot thrice; though, most people associate this trait with his insanity and not his mutation. *'Augmented Durability': His skin along with his muscles an bones are tougher and harder than normal and while he can be injured with conventional weapon, the degree of damage is significantly less. His resistance to electricity and electrical currents is about seven times higher than that of normal humanl giving him a total electrical resistance of 1,260,000 Ohms, and can even survive in temperatures below -9 °F without damaging his body. *'Superior Agility': Victor's natural agility and bodily coordination are border on levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Enhanced Reflexes': While the average mage's reaction timing is 0.099 seconds, while Victor's reaction timing was measured to be at 0.0198 seconds. The nerve conduction rate of his median sensory and ulnar sensory nerves are at 346 m/s and 366 m/s, respectively; making them nearly 5 times superior. Secondary Mutation and Additional Powers: After taking the Shiobake serum and exposing himself to infrared radiation; the serum reacted with his mutant condition and triggered a permanent, irreversible, secondary mutation which turned his skin green and gave him black claws, jagged teeth and pointed ears, almost like an imp or a goblin. With his new disfigured look, Victor lost his remaining sanity and went out of a murderous rampage; killing six royal guards and two of his former associates and raped a young teen girl. When the compound was analyzed, it was found out that the serum causes "mental instability" and can often cause hallucinations, as a side effect. This not only makes Victor, now known as, Vector delusional but also dangerous and beyond reasoning. *'Augmented Strength': Victor due to his further mutation can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through iron chains, crack concrete, bend metal, punch through reinforced glass and even punch through a brick wall with no discomfort. He was able to easily break through Shin's molecular adhesive; despite it's amazing strength and was visibly dominating Shin in their fight by using brute force. He was also able to snap one of Lyn's swords in two using his might and kicked Shin several feet away. He was seen at times, physically overpowering both Lyn and Shin at the same time and even managed to lift and hurl a vehicle weighing in 2 tons at them; like it was nothing. The upper-limits of his strength was unknown but was estimated to be at 6 ton range. *'Enhanced Equilibrium': Victor has a very well developed sense of equilibrium that allows him to easily position himself and gain balance on almost any surface. His balance was almost on par with Shin's sense of equilibrium; giving him a sense of equilibrium that is at least fifteen times greater than normal. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': If Victor does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. His immune system is also about three times as more efficient as any humans; giving him greater protection against diseases. *'Eidetic Memory': Victor due to the effects of the Shiobake serum is capable of remembering great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human can. *'Claws': Victor possesses razor-sharp, black nail-like, hardened keratin based claws that allow him to climb various surfaces or fatally injure people by stabbing them in their throat. It can also be used as a slashing weapon by swinging his arms fast enough; like a Tiger would. *'Thermal Sense': Victor can detect and perceive his immediate environment entirely based on body-heat and thermal radiation, much like a snake; thus aptly giving him the epithet of "Goblin Snake". *'Retractable skeletal spikes': Victor possesses the ability to unleash retractable boney spikes on his arms, elbows, spine and feet. These bone-like protrusions can either be used to discourage an attacker from attacking him or as a weapon, to pierce one's body. However, it would seem he is unable to recover these spikes if broken or tore off; as seen when Shin literally pulled out of the spikes from his elbows and stabbed him in his diaphragm; not only was he on a brink of death but after recovering from the assault, he was unable to regrow and replace that spike; making them limited in number. Each spike is about seven inches long and two inches wide. Skills & Abilities Skilled Street Fighter: Self-taught Knife Fighter: Expert Mechanic: Criminal Network: Toxicology Knowledge: Equipment Victor's Mace: Chainmail Armor: Trivia * Victor is arguably one of the most mentally unstable characters in the history of unstable characters; suffering from borderline personality disorder, intermittent explosive disorder, impulse control disorder and bipolar disorder.